


The Monster High Project

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Mike Lu & Og, Monster High, Total Drama
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: After Weasel becomes friends again with Norbert Beaver from Nicktropolis, Cartoon Network School decides to celebrate by having their students visit different schools all around the neighborhood. One of which includes Cindy, Kaitlin, and Robin to go to an elusive school known as Monster High and since they fear the worst, Mike and her cousin Sky come along.





	1. Chapter 1

Lately, things had become more expanded as Weasel made up with his childhood best friend, Norbert Beaver and allowed the others to go visit other 'channels' such as Nicktropolis and Disneyville and more. The schoolteachers took note of this and one of them in particular made an assignment for the students.

"What are we doing?" Otto Osworth asked.

"Each of you will visit different schools and see how they learn from your own." Ms. Butterbean explained.

"Could we send Sarah back to where she came from?" Abby asked.

Ms. Butterbean ignored the question and took out a paper. "I have a list of your divided groups and the school you will visit for your project."

"I'd hate to be the suckers who get sent to Monster High." Eddy commented.

"What's Monster High?" Cindy asked him.

"Monster High is a school for monsters like vampires, werewolves, ghosts, you name it." Eddy explained.

"Oh, my..." Cindy's face paled.

"Plus they're more advanced than those girls at Ms. Grimwood's finishing school," Eddy continued. "These students are teenagers and could hurt you and kill you!"

Cindy looked very horrified and hoped that she wouldn't be on the list for that school then, but knowing her luck, it was very likely.

"One of Jen's old friends goes there, her name's Clawdeen Wolf," Mike said. "She's pretty cool."

Ms. Butterbean read the list aloud, only to reveal horror to Cindy. "And Robin, Kaitlin, and Cindy will go to Monster High."

"Uhh... Ms. Butterbean?" Cindy raised her hand.

Ms. Butterbean let out a long-suffering sigh to the girl. "What is it, Cindy?"

"Do we have to participate in the class project?" Cindy was very scared about going to the school.

"Yes, Cindy, you have to." Ms. Butterbean replied.

Cindy was a little nervous about going there and so were Robin and Kaitlin. Robin was whimpering while Kaitlin was shaking nervously.

Mike noticed this and then raised her hand. "Ms. Butterbean, I want to go with them to the school."

"Oh, and what about your project?" Ms. Butterbean gave her a look.

"Someone else can take the spot for me." Mike replied.

Eddy smirked and then caused Kevin to 'accidentally' raise his hand.

"Thank you, Kevin for taking Mike's place." Ms. Butterbean said.

"What!?" Kevin yelped.

"Now, is that all?" Ms. Butterbean asked.

A lot of other people raised their hands.

"Very good," Ms. Butterbean erased her board as the bell rang, dismissing them. "Your project about your new school will be due next week."

"Mike, are you crazy?!" Eddy panicked. "You're gonna get killed over there!"

"Eddy, are you forgetting about who I am?" Mike folded her arms slightly. "You know me better than anyone else around here. I'll be fine."

Eddy then told the rest of the gang about the situation.

"She's nuts!" Duncan said.

"Poor Cindy," Trent added. "Someone else needs to go with them in case something happens."

Everyone then looked at Sky.

Sky was texting on her cell phone and placed it away. "What?"

"You're her cousin, so you go with her and Cindy to Monster High." Abby said.

"You know what they say," Duncan added. "Family sticks together."

"Oh, most of the students wouldn't harm Cindy anyway," Sky assured. "I've met Clawdeen, she's harmless unless you threaten her or her friends."

"THEY WILL DESTROY US ALL TO MAKE IT HAPPEN!" Ed cried out. "DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL-"

The others glanced to Ed and walked away slowly from him. Ed laughed as he then followed his friends and his girlfriend.

"Come on, Sky, please?!" Eddy begged.

"Okay, but trust me, those little girls have nothing to worry about." Sky coaxed.

"Well, it looks like Cindy and Mike are gonna get eaten." Jimmy laughed.

"Ya got that right, Fluffy," Kevin agreed. "Good news for us."

Sky slightly narrowed her eyes to Jimmy and Kevin. "Idiots..."

"Maybe if Mike gets eaten, I can take all her stuff and destroy it, Cindy's as well." Sarah added.

"Do you know what true fears are, Sarah?" Sky scoffed.

"Excuse me, but GET OUT OF MY FACE, SKY!" Sarah glared.

"Answer my question..." Sky looked to her. "Do you know or don't you?"

"Why do you wanna know?" Sarah asked.

"Just checking..." Sky grinned, purposely showing her fangs.

Sarah's eyes widened. "What're you gonna do with me!?"

"Oh, maybe I'll tell you after we get back from our visit to Monster High." Sky laughed as she walked off with Mike.

"ANSWER ME!" Sarah was afraid and angry.

Sky and Mike just laughed.

"I haven't seen Clawdeen in so long," Sky said to her cousin. "Have you?"

"I haven't seen her since I was in preschool." Mike admitted.

"I can't wait to see her again." Sky smiled.

"You think she can eat Sarah?" Mike asked.

"Probably," Sky laughed with her cousin before she looked at the time. "We better get going over there."

"We need to get Cindy, Robin, and Kaitlin first." Mike replied.

"Where do you think they could be?" Sky asked.

"I have a feeling Cindy's in the library." Mike assumed, knowing how the girl could be.

Mike was right Cindy was over at the library with Robin and Kaitlin.

"I'm too scared to go over there." Robin frowned.

"Y-Yeah, especially with those vampires..." Kaitlin added with slight shivers.

"I-I'm sure it's not as bad as all that..." Cindy smiled nervously as she held one of her horror novels.

"Hey, guys, there you are," Mike said as she came over. "Come on, it's time to go."

"Umm... We have to pick up some books first..." Cindy bit her lip.

"Come on, you guys have to go," Sky said to them. "You don't wanna flunk out of your class and go to summer school, do you?"

"Yeah, that's even scarier than Monster High." Mike added.

"We're scared." Kaitlin and Robin whimpered.

"There's nothing to be scared about, come on, guys." Mike told them.

"We'll be there with ya." Sky added.

The three girls looked to each other, if Mike and Sky were going to be there, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Mike smiled and led the way to the school bus that would take them to Monster High. It was going to be just the five of them on the way over. After about 25 minutes later, they arrived at the school. The three children were still scared and each took a deep breath in and went in.


	2. Chapter 2

"Augh! A vampire bat!" Robin screamed as she saw a vampire bat coming toward them. 

The bat changed into a teenage girl with long black hair with pink highlights, a black, pink blouse, pink skirt, and black high heels. "I'm Draculaura," she smiled to the group. "Fangtastic to meet you."

"Umm... Hi, Draculaura..." Kaitlin greeted with a nervous smile.

"Please don't take our blood." Cindy added nervously.

Draculaura visibly shuddered. "I would never do that... I'm a vegetarian..."

"Really?" Cindy never thought a vegetarian vampire would be possible.

"Yeah." Draculaura smiled.

There was then a howl heard.

"What was that?!" Kaitlin asked.

"My best friend, Clawdeen." Draculaura replied.

"Clawdeen!" Mike and Sky smiled excitedly.

"Heellllooooo!" Clawdeen growled at Cindy, Robin, and Kaitlin.

"Um, goodbyyyyye!" Cindy ran off, feeling scared and bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch it!" a snobby Egyptian girl with prized jewelry and bandages scoffed to her.

"Um... Sorry..." Cindy crawled back from her, feeling a little scared.

"Oh, hi there," The girl then smiled. "I'm Cleo De Nile, nice to meet you."

Cindy, Robin, and Kaitlin just ran away. Mike and Sky sighed, they were the only calm ones.

"Oh, Mike, is that you?" Clawdeen sounded pleased to see Mike.

"Yeah, Claw," Mike smiled. "How have you been?"

"Simply divine," Clawdeen smiled. "I can't believe it's been so long. How's Jen?"

"She's fine, just looking for other jobs before she goes to college so she doesn't have to work at the Mall for the rest of her life." Mike replied with a smile.

Cindy, Robin, and Kaitlin were running away and they bumped into a zombie girl with blue skin, long blue, white hair, white glasses, and black and red outfit who groaned to them.

"Uhh.... Hi..." Cindy blinked.

The girl just groaned again and held out her hand. Cindy, Kaitlin, and Robin flinched from the hand. Cindy gave a nervous smile and shook her hand.

"That's Ghoulia," Another girl's voice said. "She's a zombie."

The three girls saw a green skin girl with black and white streaks, wearing a black and white outfit.

"I'm Frankie Stein." The girl smiled.

The girls then screamed and ran away.

"What's their problem?" Frankie frowned.

The three girls ran off in opposite directions, having run into the school. Robin ended up in the pool room, Kaitlin ended up in the cafeteria, and Cindy had ended up in the principal's office.

Meanwhile, Mike and Sky were talking to Draculaura and Clawdeen.

"My cousin has been helping me with my vampire abilities." Draculaura told the werewolf cousins.

"Who's your cousin?" Sky asked.

"Marceline." Draculaura replied.

"Marceline!?" Sky sounded shocked.

"Oh, but of course," Draculaura cooed. "She's always been helping me."

"How have you been doing with that then?" Mike asked with a smile.

"Well, I've mastered changing into a bat, I actually don't do that as often." Draculaura informed.

"Hello, I'm Cleo De Nile," Cleo looked at Mike and Sky. "Nice to meet you."

"Uh, nice to meet you, Cleo." Mike replied.

"I saw your friends running away." Cleo told them.

"Yeah, they're not used to this kind of environment, did you see where they went?" Mike asked.

"Sorry, I do know though that they got separated inside school." Cleo replied.

"Hmm... We'll need to look for them," Mike suggested, then turned to Clawdeen and Sky. "I'll look for Cindy, Clawdeen, you look for Robin, Sky, you look for Kaitlin."

"Do you have something of theirs?" Clawdeen asked.

"Yeah, here's their backpacks." Mike showed her three different bags that belonged to the younger girls.

Clawdeen and Sky then sniffed their backpacks.

"I got the scent." Sky said.

"Me too." Clawdeen nodded in agreement.

"Okay, split up, we better find them before lunch." Mike insisted.

And with that, the three wolf girls split up to look for the girls.

With Robin...

"I'm glad I'm safe," Robin panted before looking around. "Wow, they have a pool here."

"Would you like to go to a swim?" a blonde seamonster girl came behind her.

"AAAAUGH!" Robin screamed. "A seamonster!"

"I'm Lagoona Blue, nice to meet you." The seamonster smiled.

"Oh, umm... H-Hi..." Robin looked and smiled nervously. "Are you going to eat me?"

"I'd never eat a new friend," Lagoona smiled. "Do you like to swim?"

"Yeah," Robin looked back at the pool with a smile. "I've always wanted a pool in my house, but we just have a sprinkler."

"You know I like you, uh... What's your name?" Lagoona asked.

"Robin Snyder." Robin smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Robin," Lagoona smiled back. "Since you're here, let me tell you something. The only people you need to watch out for is the werecats which are led by Torial."

"Werecats?" Robin sounded worried. "You mean... Like when Cindy and the others went to Zombie Island?"

"Not exactly," Lagoona explained. "They don't drain people's souls for immortality, they're just bullies. I mean they are even meaner than Cleo, sometimes if they see a human, they will probably attack them, but you're safe with me. They're in the cafeteria right now."

"Hmm..." Robin took note of that.

"There you are, Robin," Clawdeen smiled. "I found you."

Robin then whimpered and hid behind Lagoona. 

"Hey, Clawdeen." Lagoona greeted with a smile.

"Hey, I was looking for Robin." Clawdeen replied.

"Please don't eat me, Werewolf!" Robin begged. "I don't want to get eaten!"

"I'm not going to eat you," Clawdeen coaxed. "I would never eat a 'normy'."

"What's a normy?" Robin asked.

"That's what we call humans around here," Lagoona explained. "Besides, it's against school policy to eat a human, especially with Mr. Zarr as a teacher."

"What about those werecats?" Robin asked.

"You told her?" Clawdeen asked.

"She deserves a right to know." Lagoona nodded.

"This school has werecats?" Robin asked, very curious about the other monsters in the school system now. 

"Yes, you should learn about them so you don't get hurt," Clawdeen advised. "Tell her, Lagoona."

"Well, like I said before werecats and werewolves have been enemies for many years," Lagoona educated Robin. "The werecat Torlei and her two best friends would probably maul you if they see a human and they always hurt other monsters, no matter who it is, I mean they even made Ghoulia cry before."

"Oh, my..." Robin sounded concerned.

"I heard a rumor that she's a descendant, daughter, or at least somehow related to Simone Lenoir." Clawdeen added.

"I think she is and she's also related to a werecat named Katrina," Lagoona replied. "I've met her before, she seems nice."

"Right now, they're in the cafeteria." Clawdeen added.

"That's where Kaitlin is at right now!" Robin panicked.

With Kaitlin...

Kaitlin was at the cafeteria right now, looking around to see a bunch of ghouls eating and looking at her until she saw three werecats coming up to her. One of the werecats was a tiger-like cat.

"Well, well, what's this normy doing in our school?" One werecat asked.

Kaitlin shivered, but tried to hide her fear. "I'll have you know, I was invited here!"

"Who cares?" The werecat laughed. "A normy is here. I'm gonna have fun torturing you and possibly eating you."

"Bring it on..." Kaitlin showed bravery this time.

The werecat simply laughed as the charm around her neck was glowing. 

Kaitlin noticed the charm and realized it looked a lot like Simone's. "W-Where did you get that?"

"Oh, this?" the werecat picked up the green cat head. "This was a birthday present given to me by the world's best werecat there ever was. Now then, it's over for you!"

Kaitlin let out a shriek.

With Cindy...

Cindy rushed into the principal's office and leaned on the door behind her as soon as she was inside.

"Can I help you?" a woman's voice called.

"Oh, maybe you could..." Cindy sounded relieved. "The people here are--" she turned, then panicked once she saw the principal had a disembodied head she was holding onto which made her scream.

"Is there something wrong, dear?" the headmistress asked.

"Uhh.... Y-You... Your head... Uhh..." Cindy grew overwhelmed.

"You're thinking of what happened to the rest of my body, aren't you?" The Headmistress replied.

"Uhh.... Erm...." Cindy grew nervous.

"It's okay, dear," the headmistress chuckled. "It's nothing to lose my head over."

"Umm..." Cindy grew nervous.

The mistress's body then came into the office and walked to the desk, cradling her head.

"You must be one of our visitors today." the headmistress assumed.

"Y-Yeah..." Cindy gulped.

"It's very nice to meet you," The Headmistress replied. "I'm The Headmistress of this school."

"There you are, Cindy." Mike said as she came into the office.

"H-H-H..." Cindy pointed nervously.

"Oh, you've met the headmistress." Mike smiled.

"H-H-H..." Cindy was still disturbed to be in the same room with a headless woman.

"You must be Michelene Mazinsky." The Headmistress replied.

"Please, call me Mike." the tomboy preferred. 

"Very well, Mike." the headmistress said then. 

Cindy was still disturbed.

Meanwhile, Kaitlin was backing up from the werecat until...

"Hey, Feline, leave her alone!" Sky demanded.

"SKY!" Kaitlin cried out.

"What's this, another normy?" the werecat laughed.

"Sky Podemski at your service." Sky snarled.

"Well, since we have another normy, I can maul you instead." The werecat smirked.

"I've heard of her family..." one of the werecat's friends tugged her shirt. "They have control shadows and everything!"

"It's nothing I can't handle." the alpha werecat assured.

"Sky, please, run away!" Sky cried out. "She's a werecat!"

"Shut up, you stupid normy!" The alpha werecat snarled as she pushed Kaitlin down hard.

"Okay, now you asked for it." Sky's eyes flashed red briefly.

The alpha werecat's eyes flashed yellow as her claws grew. "You're going down!"

The others in the cafeteria looked concerned. Sky then snarled as her fangs and claws grew. 

A white-haired yeti was talking to a certain girl with brown hair.

"Hey, Katrina, is that your cousin about to fight a normy?" The yeti asked.

"That's no normy, Abbey." The brown-haired girl replied.

"Do you know who you're dealing with?!" The alpha werecat snapped.

"I've faced worse than you." Sky scowled.

The alpha werecat then hissed at the werewolf. Sky growled and the two were now fighting. The headless mistress walked with Mike and Cindy, then spotted the fight in the cafeteria which angered her.

"Mike! Cindy! The werecat tried to maul me, and... And..." Kaitlin ran over before she cried as she hugged Mike.

Mike held Kaitlin, then glared.

"Both of you stop fighting right now!" the Headless Mistress scolded the two.

Sky and the alpha werecat then stopped fighting and looked to the woman in charge of this school.

"She tried to hurt my friend!" Sky defended.

"Liar!" The alpha werecat sneered.

Sky then growled back at the werecat.

"Enough, both of you!" The Headmistress demanded.

"Sorry..." Sky and the alpha werecat apologized quickly due to her strictness.

"Who are you?" The Headmistress asked as she looked at Sky.

"Pardon me, ma'am," Sky walked over to the headmistress. "My name is Skylar Podemski, I see you've met my cousin, Mike."

"Indeed, I have..." the headmistress smirked a little. 

"I don't mean to cause trouble, but this werecat student was bothering one of my friends." Sky explained, hoping the woman would believe her.

"Is this true, Toralei?" The Headmistress asked.

"Nooo....?" the alpha werecat avoided eye contact, she was obviously lying now.

"Liar!!" Sky growled.

"Please don't let her hurt me." Kaitlin whimpered.

"I won't allow it," the headmistress assured Kaitlin, then sent a glare to the werecat. "I know you're lying, you know why? You might be a strong and tough girl, but you're a horrible liar, Toralei! You know the rules, no harming your fellow students, especially if they're a visitor or human! Is that clear?"

"Yes, Headless Mistress..." the alpha werecat mumbled. 

"Are we in trouble?" the werecat's friend asked.

"Well, I'm letting you off with a warning; if you ever do that again, you're gonna be in the worst punishment ever, understand?" The Headmistress scolded.

"Yes, Headless Mistress..." the werecats said together with nervous smiles.

"Now run along." the woman then told them.

The werecat girls nodded and walked off, glaring to the visitors to their school, but still left the cafeteria.

"Can I stop being afraid now?" Kaitlin whimpered.

Cindy hid giggles, which made the red-haired girl glare to her. "Never took you to be the scared one, Kaitlin."

"Sorry, but I was afraid of her," Kaitlin replied. "Especially since she's the descendant of Simone Lenoir."

"S-Simone Lenoir?" Cindy grew to be scared then.

"Yeah, she wore the same necklace as her." Kaitlin said.

"That can't be a coincidence..." Cindy turned to Mike and Sky. "Um... Do you know anything?"

"I don't know much about the werecats," Sky admitted. "Sorry."

"Mike?" Kaitlin and Cindy asked Mike if she knew anything about Simone Lenoir having any descendants.

"Kinda." Mike replied.

"I know about Simone Lenoir." A stranger replied. The girls turned around and saw a brown-haired girl with highlights, wearing a spotted cheetah top, black Capri's, white tennis shoes, black headband.

"Katrina?!" Mike asked. "You go to this school?"

"Yeah, just last week." Katrina replied.

"Tell us," Cindy gripped the girl's shirt nervously. "Tell us what you know... I have a bad feeling about that girl!"

"She's a descendant of Simone Lenoir just like me and she's also a werecat like me." Katrina informed.

Cindy shivered then since she now was told Katrina was also a werecat.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Katrina told her.

"Promise?" Cindy cowered slightly, she then noticed someone missing. "Oh, no, Robin's still gone!"

Robin smiled as she came with Clawdeen and Lagoona.

"Robin, you're okay!" Kaitlin was relieved.

"Yeah, I went for a swim with Clawdeen and Lagoona." Robin replied, smiling, and she sounded pretty calm.

Clawdeen took a look at Sky. "Judging by your mood right now, I bet you ran into Toralei, didn't you?" she then guessed.

"Yeah..." Sky rubbed her arm a little.

"Trust me, Sky," Calwdeen laughed. "You're not the only one who's fought her before."

"You probably have more experience." Sky smirked back to her.

"Classes are about to start," the headless mistress told the girls. "Excuse me, I'll take Robin, Cindy, and Kaitlin and get them settled."

"Okay, see you 'ghouls' later." Lagoona waved.

"With all due respect, ma'am, we're with them," Mike spoke up. "Mind if we come too?"

"Not at all, follow me." the headless mistress led them to her office.

Clawdeen, Lagoona, and Katrina then rushed off to their classes to start their school day while the visitors would be welcomed and told about the school.


End file.
